Hang Tight
by OTP
Summary: The Curse is broken and everything is returned to the Enchanted Forest. Now, Rumple awaits his execution only to have the main event crashed by an unexpected visitor. AU Rumbelle, two-shot
1. Chapter 1

So, it's been a while since I have done anything but I got this idea. Enjoy and no, I wish I owned rumple but I don't.

Hang Tight

Chapter 1

Rumpelstiltskin leaned his head back against the dank wall of his prison, closed his eyes and sighed. His plan had worked without a hitch and Emma, the Savior, had broken the curse and Storybrooke was no more. They were all back in the Enchanted Forest with all their memories intact, but it still took some getting used to being back home after living in a world without magic for twenty-eight years. However, that also meant that he was back in his dark prison in the dwarf mines.

It had been close to week since the curse had broken and Rumpelstiltskin had yet to see anyone come down to this level. His meals had appeared magically as they had before the curse had been enacted but other than that, he had been left completely alone.

He snorted in derision, _"Maybe they simply forgot about me, or perhaps, they believe that leaving the beast down here to rot was easier. As they say; out of sight, out of mind."_ He shifted against the cold rock and let out a half-hearted giggle. _"Gorging themselves on rare delicacies and wine in celebration no doubt. No reason to spare a thought for the monster lurking below."_

There was nothing left for him to do but sit in the dark and think and his thoughts were as dark as his prison. He had nothing left in this life to live for. At least as Mr. Gold he had owned the pawnshop and half the town. He had liked working in the shop and working with the many objects within. It was like his spinning, it helped him forget. He had already lost the only two people that he cared about. The curse was created to find his son but that effort had been a fruitless endeavor. Mr. Gold had money, power, and countless resources at his beck and call and he had still been unable to find his boy. Now that the curse was broken, he had lost his chance to find Bae and apologize. Three hundred years of deals and he was no closer now than he was when he started.

Then his thoughts turned to Belle. His beautiful, kind, intelligent Belle and a searing pain lanced through his heart. She had been right all those years ago when she had told him he would regret his actions and all he would have would be an empty heart and a chipped cup. He had regretted his words the moment they had left his mouth but he had been too stubborn and blinded by his anger to believe that her feelings for him could possibly be true. He had been guarding his heart for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to feel, truly _feel_, and when he had, he couldn't recognize it and he was scared. He had run from his emotions because they were so overwhelming that he didn't know what to do with them.

He should have known better than to think that his Belle could ever fall for Regina's scheming but he had been burned before when it came to the ever troublesome emotion called love. At the time, it was easier to believe the lies than admit the truth and he had paid dearly for his actions, and his fleeting light in the sea of darkness, was gone forever. No magic could bring her back not matter how much he wished otherwise. His eyes began to water and he didn't even bother to stop them from sliding down his cheeks. _"This is nothing more than I deserve for what I've done. This is my price to pay."_

A loud clang reverberated throughout the corridor followed by the shuffling sound of heavy boots. Rumpelstiltskin surged to his feet, wiping all traces of his tears from his face, adopting a manic grin and approaching the bars.

"Ah, finally remembered me did you dearie? I was beginning to worry." He chortled and Charming, Snow, and Emma stepped forward, their torches casting odd shadows upon the walls and his gold-flecked skin. "No Henry, I see. How is the lad?"

Emma crossed her arms next to her mother and glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business, Gold, he's doing just fine." She then took in his appearance and blanched. "This is so weird," she turned to her mother. "Are you sure that's really Gold?"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled darkly, stepping away from the bars and dropping into an elegant bow. "Indeed, I am one in the same, Miss Swan. Rumpelstiltskin at your service." He straightened, pinning the royal family with an intense gaze his smile fading. "For what purpose have I been graced with your royal presence? Nobody comes to me without a reason." He didn't know how much longer he could keep up his cheerful façade. He was tired and he wanted to be left alone in his misery.

"We're here to inform you of your fate, Rumpelstiltskin." James stated.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Am I to rot in this cell for all of eternity? Or shall I‒"

"You're to be executed at dawn." He interjected making Rumpelstiltskin frown.

"How do you expect to do that, exactly?"

Charming shifted his feet. "A hanging."

"A hanging you say? How horribly inefficient. You'll have to do a whole lot better than that if you intend to kill me, dearie." He let out a high pitched laugh.

It was Charming's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously, you're not the brains of the family, hm? You see, I'm, uh, immortal." He found this situation vastly entertaining despite his melancholy mood. The foolish little king was an idiot for believing that a mere hanging was enough to kill the Dark One. Then again, it may be possible to kill him now that his magic had been sealed by the silly cinder girl, but he wasn't about to tell them that just yet. He wanted them to figure it out on their own.

James scowled at Rumpelstiltskin. "You may be immortal but I know that you can be injured just like any other man."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, bored. "Perhaps, but what good would that do? You lot aren't the type to torture a prisoner to death. You're much too noble to get your hands dirty with that sort of thing. So, what will you do?"

"He's right, James. Even if he is the Dark One, I will not have him tortured. He has been helpful to us in the past. He did bring us back together after all. He deserves some mercy." Show said touching her husband's arm.

"And he helped us out in Storybrooke too, however underhanded. Are you sure we have to kill him?" Emma added glancing at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Why, Miss Swan, I didn't know you cared." He said baring his crooked, grimy smile.

"Don't push it, Gold, Rumpelstiltskin, whoever you are."

"Wouldn't dream of it dearie, just one thing," he pressed his face against the bars. "Do you recall the deal we made for Cinderella to keep her child?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, what about it?"

His grin widened. "You, Miss Swan, still owe me a favor."

"Absolutely not! We're not letting you go so you can go back to your dirty dealing, Rumpelstiltskin." James snapped, stepping in between Emma and Rumpelstiltskin. "You must pay for your actions."

_"Foolish boy, I am already paying for my actions."_

"She has a debt to pay and if I am to die, I damn well intend to collect." He snarled in retort.

"Alright Gold, I'll play. What do you want? And don't even think about asking us to let you go, 'cause you know it's not going to happen." Emma said, her tone wary as she stared him down unflinchingly.

Rumpelstiltskin met her gaze evenly, thinking. What could he ask for if he was to die in the morning? Allow him to live? No, that would mean he would be stuck here in this dark dungeon for eternity and even he would go truly mad from the solitude. So, death it is. Now it was only a matter of choosing his manner of death. The guaranteed way for him to be killed was of course his dagger but then they could control him. The best solution would be a quick violent death. _"I don't have the courage to endure much more in this life. Bae and Belle were the courageous ones. I am a coward so I should die as one as well, it's only fitting."_

"I ask only for a swift death." He said in a quiet voice.

The royal family's eyes widened at his request and they glanced at each other in confusion. "Why?" Snow asked unsure.

He gave them a fake smile. "I'm simply tired, dearie, and asking for life would mean staying caged and going mad. I don't have the strength for that." Then he turned away, not wanting to see the pitying look in their eyes. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was people looking upon him with pity.

"What the hell Gold?"

Rumpelstiltskin whirled around and snarled at her. "I don't expect you to understand dearie, I only expect that you honor your word. Give me a swift death and our deal is complete." He was quickly becoming weary of their presence and he twisted away from the bars once more and retreated deeper into the shadows of his cell. "Just take my head and be done with it. If that was all you came here for, I would like to enjoy my last few hours alone." And just like that, the royal family was dismissed.

"You can't really be serious about this…"

"I'm quite serious, dearie, now leave." He replied in a threatening rumble.

Rumpelstiltskin heard Charming try to mollify his wife and daughter's protests and he ignored them all no longer caring. He barely registered when their footsteps began to fade and was once again alone. He went back to where he had been sitting before and slumped down, wishing that he could see Belle and Bae at least one more time…

A little before dawn:

Rumpelstiltskin stood as still as a statue as he waited for the guards to bring him to the main square for his execution. His back was to the bars and he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He hadn't slept the entire night thinking back on his long, tortured past. His thoughts had been dark and full of regret and remorse. He had done some terrible things during his time as the Dark One and no matter what he tried, he knew that he could not absolve himself of his sins. Worst among them was leaving Bae and casting Belle out. He had been a coward his whole life, even as the Dark One. He had fled from war by injuring himself as the poor spinner, and he covered up his insecurities with wild, flamboyant gestures as the powerful Dark One. As Mr. Gold, he had nothing left to lose so he threw himself into his deals and his pawnshop never letting anyone worm their way into his heart. He had always been pushing people away and afraid of being weak but in doing so, he had lost the most important things that he had. No one loved him and he had loved no one as Belle had once said and the words rang with truth. Then again, his love life had been filled with betrayal, anger, and hurt.

After he lost his son, and he had been the Dark One for a time, he had found Milah again with that blasted pirate. His own wife called him a coward and ran off with the first man who offered her more than he ever could. It was a betrayal of the worst kind. He had loved Milah once, but after she left him, and more importantly, Bae, he could never forgive her. So, he took her heart and crushed it in his hand.

It was a long time before he came across another woman who he felt more than a passing fancy. Cora was someone he could use to get what he wanted but he hadn't expected to be so drawn in by her dark personality. It had been good for a while and he started to think that maybe he wouldn't be alone anymore. He snarled at the recollection of how disastrously that affair had ended. He had been betrayed once more by a woman who claimed to love him. It had been too much for him to handle and ever since he had guarded his heart viciously for who could ever love a beast like him? His fierce expression softened into a warm smile. _"Then there was Belle…"_

Belle was a one-of-a-kind wonder. She was pure light inside and out and that light drew him in like a moth to the flame. His time with her was brief but he enjoyed every moment they spent together. He didn't know he was falling until it was already too late and by then he didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. He didn't believe that she could ever feel the same for him as he felt about her. His love would corrupt her and he refused to blemish her pure spirit. Then he had let her go, giving her the chance to escape from the beast's clutches. He never expected her to come back to him.

Then everything fell apart after their kiss. For as long as the moment had lasted he had never felt happier. He had raged and raged at yet another betrayal but he calmed himself enough to let her go. It was for her own good. She could leave and return home and have a better life without him. She should have had a wonderful and full life outside of his castle walls but she had been destroyed by her own father. His fists clenched in anger as he thought about how her father had sent clerics in the 'cleanse' her with scourges and flaying until she went mad and threw herself off the tower to her death.

Despair clawed at his heart and tears filled his eyes. If only he had gone after her, then maybe she would still be alive. Maybe if he hadn't been such a coward, he could have saved her. He could have saved his son. _"If only…"_

His musings were interrupted by the clatter of his guards trudging down the hall. Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath and smirked menacingly turning towards them as they approached. "Is it time already? Oh, dearie, dearie, dear, where _has_ the time gone?" He emphasized with one of his trademark giggles and dramatic gestures.

There were only three guards and he took great pleasure in how the younger two flinched at the sound of his voice. The older guard glared at him, coming close to the bars and staring him down. "Keep your mouth shut, Rumpelstiltskin, and we'll have no trouble."

_"At least one of these guards has some backbone…"_ Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "If you insist."

The guard who had spoken nodded to the one standing by the wall switch, and he pulled the lever. The bars to his cage slowly rose with a grinding rumble and the younger two surged forward and clapped Rumpelstiltskin's hand in iron behind his back none too gently. One of them shoved him forward causing him to stumble from the force and growled in indignation. If he had his magic, these disrespectful little whelps would be snails under his boot. But alas, it was not to be, much to his disappointment.

The guards at his back grabbed his arms roughly and they frog-marched him forward with their leader leading the way. He remained silent as they made their way through the mines to the surface. He could hear the sounds of the crowd before he saw it and he grinned. So many eager sheep had come to see the beast slaughtered. He took a brief moment to enjoy the fresh air and the warmth of the sunlight on his face before his little entourage stepped into the main courtyard and paused. The crowd became silent upon his appearance and Rumpelstiltskin took this time to scope out his audience. About half of the congregation had made deals with him at one point another and the other was made up of curious onlookers. He noticed that some of them still had on articles of clothing from Storybrooke, obviously still adjusting to being home after such a long time. The guards dragged him forward again but he kept his eyes on the crowd. There were the Lucas women, Red with her crimson cloak and her grandmother sporting a fierce expression and her trusty cross-bow. Next to them, Snow's gaggle of dwarves stood all glaring at him. There were many others from Storybrooke that he recognized and as he approached the dais his dark eyes focused on the royal family.

He immediately took note of the absence of young Henry and was glad. He had a soft spot for the boy, he reminded him so much of his young Bae, and he didn't want the boy to bear witness to this event. Charming sat in between Snow and Emma and on Snow's other side, floated the blasted Blue Fairy. Of course, she wouldn't want to miss his execution, damnable fairy that she was.

Everybody's eyes were fixated upon him as he was lead to stand in front of the royal family. They came to a stop and Rumpelstiltskin gave them a graceless bow. "Your Majesties." He smirked at them as Charming addressed the crowd.

"It has only been a few days since the curse was broken, and we are still getting used to being back home. The Evil Queen is gone but one remains who would bring darkness upon the kingdom. Today, he will answer for his crimes that he has committed. He is too dangerous to hold in a prison even with his power sealed so we settle this matter once and for all," he turned his gaze to Rumpelstiltskin. "Rumpelstiltskin, Dark One, today you are to be beheaded for your crimes against the kingdom. Do you deny these claims?"

He just cocked his head at Charming, smirking. "It wouldn't really matter if I did, would it, dearie?"

"You do not wish to defend your actions?"

He cackled. "I have nothing to defend, you see, I was quite specific about the terms of my deals. It's not my fault if people don't read the fine print." Murmurs traveled through the crowd and he could see that the Blue Fairy was scowling at him with distaste. However, Snow and Emma looked a bit unsure of the whole affair.

Charming sighed. "So be it. Before you die, do you have any last words?"

"I have many but I don't think I have time to say them. However," his grin widened, showing off his mossy teeth. "I will tell you to remember that magic always comes at a price and I ask you, what will it be, dearie?"

"If there is to be a price for your death, then it will be worth it."

Rumpelstiltskin's lips twitched into a sardonic grin. "If you say so," he paused. "Let's not drag this on any more than necessary, shall we move on to the main event?" It was getting harder for him to maintain his façade, he wanted it to end.

With a wave of his hand, Charming signaled the guards to bring him onto the dais. They pushed him up the wooden steps and positioned him in front of the chopping block with the burly, black-masked executioner to his left. They kicked his legs out forcing him to his knees. He hissed as pain flared up his right leg. Even with magic his leg had never healed properly. Once he was on his knees, the guards removed his chains and secured his hands to either side of the block forcing his upper body to bend over the block and keeping him in position. Then they placed a bag over his head. He felt the guards move away and the executioner's heavy footfalls alerted him to his approach as he fell into position.

His mind was blessedly silent as he waited for the axe to finish him. He sensed the executioner shift his weight as he hefted the axe over his shoulder, ready to bring it down upon his neck. This was his end. Rumpelstiltskin sighed. _"I'm coming Belle…"_

"Stop!" A clear, slightly accented voice called out over the crowd. His head shot up and he strained against the bindings not quite believing his ears. It wasn't possible… "Belle?" he gasped, cursing the bag impeding his vision. He had to see if it was true.

The crowd erupted into protests and he heard Charming order the girl to be brought to him. There were sounds of a struggle and then the crowd grew silent.

"Who are you?" Charming asked and he waited with bated breath for the reply with the rest of the congregation.

"I'm Belle of the Marchlands." He voice was clear and beautiful and Rumpelstiltskin thought that it was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. It was exactly as he remembered and he let out a choked sob. _"She's alive…my Belle is alive!"_ He could barely put his thoughts together. _"What happened to her? Where has she been? How is this even possible? She was dead!"_ His blood boiled with rage. _"That bitch Regina lied to me! How dare she! I should have ripped her limb from limb when I had the chance!"_ He snarled.

"Belle? Lord Maurice's daughter?" Snow's voice.

"One in the same your Majesty."

"Never mind that, what are you doing here and why do you defend this monster?" he growled at the sound of the Blue Fairy's condescending tone.

"He's not a monster!" Belle retorted in a stern tone. "He's my True Love." Almost instantly, her confession is met with disbelieving gasps of horror and angry words. Rumpelstiltskin feels tears in his eyes and they drip down his face soaking the bag. _"How can she still love me after what I've done to her?"_ he pulled at his bindings again. "Belle." He croaked, his call going unheard amongst the voices of the throng.

The Blue Fairy tittered. "You've been through a terrible ordeal, child. You don't know what you're saying. No Dark One can have True Love." Rumpelstiltskin struggled against his bonds with more force, wanting to snap the little fairy's neck.

"I am not a child and I know exactly what I am saying. You're wrong, what we have is True Love." She spoke confidently and clearly.

The Blue Fairy laughed. "The Dark One cannot possibly love, because he is evil, he is a monster."

"If anyone is a monster here, it would be you. You kept Dreamy and Nova from being together because dwarves can't love. For one who claims to be so good, you have no faith in the love people can share and I pity you." Rumpelstiltskin panicked thinking that the Blue Fairy would retaliate. He had been graced with superhuman strength as the Dark One and he used it to rip free of his bindings. He quickly ripped off the bag and took in the scene before him. Nobody was paying him any mind, all focus was on the slight woman dressed in rags glaring at the Blue Fairy, who was poised to attack.

"How dare you, you…"

"Touch one hair on her head and I will make sure that it's the last thing you ever do." He snarled as he stalked down the dais ignoring the screams as he came closer to the quarreling group.

The Blue Fairy paused and whirled around to face him, her whole form quivering. "You!"

Rumpelstiltskin ignored her, his gaze focused on Belle taking in her form. She was wearing ragged clothes and her beautiful chestnut hair was dirty and tangled. She was too thin for his taste and he could barely see that she was shivering. But her face was bright and she smiled at him, love shining in her clear blue eyes. "Rum…" she breathed and ignoring the surrounding audience launched herself into his arms.

He stumbled back and wrapped his arms around her just as tightly, basking in her scent and rejoicing at how real she felt beneath his fingers. "Belle, you're alive, you're real." He murmured into her hair. He almost forgot that they had an audience when he heard someone clear their throat. He and Belle looked up, still holding each other to see the royal family. Emma's expression was two parts confused, one part amused. Snow had a half smile on her face and Charming was just frowning. The Blue Fairy just hovered in the background, watching the situation unfold with a frown of distaste.

"I really hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but could somebody please tell me what's going on?" Emma interjected in an exasperated tone, looking between Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

"We'll get to that in a moment dearie, but I would like to change my request for the favor you owe me." Rumpelstiltskin said removing one of his arms from Belle keeping the other wrapped securely around her waist.

Emma scowled eyeing him with suspicion. "I thought you didn't change your deals."

"Well, given the circumstances, I'd say this is a rare occasion."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "What do you want now?"

"I will tell you my story at a later date if you have the Blue Fairy remove the binding on my power."

"I don't see how that deal really benefits us, Gold. You're gonna have to give us a little more than that." Emma said cutting back her father's outcry of refusal. The Blue Fairy shook with anger.

"Nothing he could give us is worth letting him go with his power intact! I refuse!" The Blue Fairy snapped, glaring at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin glared right back. "I don't believe I was talking to you, fairy, I was talking to the Princess," he turned to Emma again. "I will owe you a favor in the future, and only you Miss Swan, nobody else. Do we have a deal?" It was a bit of a sacrifice on his end but now that he had Belle, he just wanted to get away and talk to her alone. He knew that Emma would also only call on him if she desperately needed his aide. Besides, if he did take Belle back to the Dark Castle, there was no telling what would happen to his powers. He wasn't sure that he would be able to resist not kissing her now that she was alive. If she let him that is.

Emma remained silent, deliberating, the congregation waiting anxiously for her answer. "Deal." She turned to the Blue Fairy. "Unseal his powers."

The Blue Fairy shook her head vehemently. "You can't be serious! He's the Dark One, the Dealmaker, and you want me to release his powers. Do you have any idea what darkness he is capable of?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can imagine, but," she gave her a pointed glance. "If he broke those chains with his bare hands without his magic just to get to her," she points at Belle, "then do you really think that separating the two will be a better outcome?"

Rumpelstiltskin growled, pulling Belle tighter into his side, his whole body tense. Belle placed her hand over his heart and gave him a calming smile. She might be a little hesitant about him getting his power back but if he lost control now, it would be bad for all of them. He calmed at her touch and his body relaxed ever so slightly.

The Blue Fairy watched their interaction and a little bit of her resolve crumbled. She was reminded of when Rumpelstiltskin was a mere spinner, and his love for his son and the lengths he had gone to save him. Maybe the girl was right, maybe the Dark One could love. She would have to keep a close eye on them if she was going to do this. She sighed. I see your point, Your Highness. I will release his powers under one condition. I ask that he remain confined to his grounds at the Dark Castle for the indefinite future to keep him in check."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. "Define indefinite."

"Until I decide otherwise." She replied, daring him to argue further with her firm tone.

_"Hmm, confined to the Dark Castle, alone, with Belle, for an undetermined time. I really don't see a problem with this, at least for now."_ He thought and he nodded his assent. "That is agreeable. Now, if you please, I do have more important things to do than chatting with you."

The Blue Fairy wrinkled her nose but waved her wand and the contract that Cinderella had him sign appeared in a gust of smoke and with another wave, it was torn into pieces. Immediately, Rumpelstiltskin felt his powers returning and he was filled with a renewed vigor. He grinned and glanced down at Belle. "Come dearest, there is much to be discussed," he gave Emma a nod. "You have my thanks Your Highness." Then he disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They re-materialized in the dining room at the Dark Castle in a plume of purple smoke. Belle stumbled, disoriented from the trip and Rumpelstiltskin gently wrapped his arms around her form, steadying her. She let out a hiss of pain when he touched her back and he immediately pulled away. His dark eyes were filled with concern as he observed her distress. "Belle, dearest, are you alright?" His hands moved to grasp her shoulders instead and he frowned feeling the tremors coursing through her body.

She gave him a tight smile. "I'm exhausted and a little banged up, but I'll be fine." His frown deepened seeing through the brave front she was putting up well aware that she was most definitely not fine. She looked about ready to collapse and it was obvious she was in pain and it tore into his soul that he was the cause of her pain.

Her eyes were a half-lidded and he was practically the only thing holding her upright. He decided then and there that his questions could wait until after she had her wounds treated and a nice long sleep. "Come, you need rest and I want to see what's wrong with your back." He cautiously placed one hand on the side of her waist being extra careful to avoid pressing down on her back and the other hand grasped her arm. He began to slowly lead her out of the room keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't stumble or fall. She followed his lead listlessly as they made their way through the shadowy corridors of his castle. Every so often she would lose her balance and he always paused and gave her a few moments to regain her bearings. The further they went, the paler she became and Rumpelstiltskin was just about to whisk her away with magic when she suddenly collapsed, her body dropping towards the ground.

Rumeplstiltskin barely managed to let out a gasp as he caught her right before she hit the ground. His heart was racing in his chest as he lowered her to the floor. He brushed her sweat-soaked bangs away from her face and flinched when he felt the intense heat emanating from her skin. Her breathing was labored and coming in short raspy gasps.

Now he was even more concerned. He lifted her unresponsive form into his arms and transported them to his own bedchamber. With a thought, the fireplace was ablaze, warming the chamber and casting shadows throughout the dark recesses of the room. He hastened to the large, four-poster bed and laid her on top of the goose-down comforter. Once she was in place he disappeared to his lab and gathered potions, salves, bandages, clean rags, and a basin of cool water as quickly as he could before returning to Belle's side.

He tipped a fever-reducer into her mouth before focusing on his other concerns. He needed to examine her back but paused as he reached for her tattered gown. It felt wrong to be undressing her without her consent but he shook the thought away. Now was not the time to be worrying about modesty. He rolled her onto her chest and snapped his fingers, making the poor excuse for a gown vanish revealing her back to his gaze.

Rage boiled through him when he saw angry red welts upon what should have been flawless skin. Long gouges marred the expanse of her back, some were healed into raised scars, and some were only half-healed and still weeping. He clenched his fists so tightly that his nails bit deep into his palm drawing blood but he didn't even register the pain. How dare they do this to her! he thought back to what Regina had told him about scourges and flaying. She had been lying about her death but part of what she had said was true. He swore that he would hunt down the bastards who had done this to his Belle and skin them alive.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at her arms and let out a choked sob upon seeing the many cuts and burns that covered them. He couldn't believe the amount of pain his love had endured. "Oh Belle, I'm so sorry..." He murmured and he went back to focusing his attention on treating her copious wounds.

He could have used magic to heal them but he wasn't going to allow Belle to pay the price. Instead, he wet one of the clean cloths and cleaned all of the injuries that he could see, including the ones on her legs and arms. Once they were clean, he coated them in healing salves and wrapped them in bandages. He snapped his fingers once more and Belle was clothed in soft undergarments giving her a modicum of modesty that allowed the wounds to breathe a little. He tenderly rolled her onto her back to examine her front.

Rumpelstiltskin was happy to see that there was much less damage to her front and quickly set about treating these wounds just as he had for the ones on her back. Soon enough, all of her wounds had been treated and he magicked a light blue nightgown to cover her form. He tucked her under the covers and touched her forehead and he was pleased to find that her fever had gone down a bit and she was breathing easier. He leaned back and slumped down into the chair next to the bed with a heavy sigh. He kept vigil at her side watching her sleep and thinking.

He wanted to know exactly what had happened to her. He wanted to know how long she had endured such torture. If she had been alive since before the curse had been enacted, then where had she been during the time in Storybrooke? He had so many questions to ask her but his curiosity was drowned out by his feelings of guilt. She had been subjected to torture and she had suffered greatly and all because of him. It was all his fault that she was here in this condition. If he hadn't pushed her away, if he hadn't been such a coward and doubted her feelings for him...Belle wouldn't even be in this situation.

The knowledge that he was the cause of his True Love's suffering sent paroxysms of pain through his heart and brought tears to his eyes. How could she possibly still love him after all that he had done to her? He was a monster...a beast...not something that anyone would have affection for. Belle was...

"Rum?"

Awake.

Rumpelstiltskin was at her side in an instant. "Belle, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. Belle's face was still pale, her cheeks ruddy with the leftover heat from her fever and her normally clear blue eyes were hazy.

Belle gazed at him warily. "Are you real?"

He released a choked laugh. "Yes, dearest, I'm real and you're safe at the Dark Castle." He assured her reaching forward and cupping her cheek in his gold flecked palm. She sighed at his touch and she smiled weakly the sheets rustling as she lifted her hand to cover his.

"And you're not going to leave me?" She whispered.

The fear and apprehension that laced her voice made his heart clench and he wrapped his hands around hers, bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingers. "Never again."

"I'm glad you're not a dream. I always had them after they left but you would always leave." She finished in a saddened tone and the haze of anger quickly resurfaced in Rumpelstiltskin.

"I saw the wounds Belle," her eyes widened and she paled further. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He rasped still reeling from the shock of seeing the horrendous marks on her body. "Please, I need to know."

Belle remained silent for a few moments before she finally spoke. "After I...left, I traveled around for a while. I met a dwarf in love and I even defeated a Yaoquai who was actually a cursed prince." She smiled at the memory.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled with her. It didn't surprise him in the least that Belle had been able to prevail against a fearsome beast. His Belle was a brave, courageous woman.

"Then, I decided that I was going to go back to you, even if you tried to throw me out, I wasn't going to leave you again," she paused. "But just as I was about to set off, the woman I met on the road found me."

He snarled. "Regina."

Belle nodded. "Yes, she found me and locked me away in a tower. She said that my father had been looking for me but because I had been with you for so long, he wanted me to be 'cleansed' of your influence. Regina said that my father had asked for her help to 'save' his daughter." She didn't sound angry, only sad for how her father had been manipulated.

His dark eyes were flinty embers of burning anger and his whole body was tense with power wanting desperately to lash out but he restrained himself. The queen was very lucky that Emma had been the one to take her down for if he had gotten his hands on her, death would be a mercy.

"So, she sent the clerics in and they are ones who did this to you." It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

Belle's eyes were on their still clasped hands but they were distant and clouded. "...Yes."

"How...for how long?"

"I lost track of time when they came but one day I woke up and I wasn't in the tower anymore. I was in a white cell and I was wearing odd clothes. I honestly don't know how long I was there but the next thing I knew, I was back in the tower and the door was unlocked and I escaped." Her gaze met his. "I do remember her telling me that you were never going to come for me because you thought I was dead."

Rumpelstiltskin lowered his eyes. "Yes, and she lied to me. I swear to you Belle, I would have torn this world apart if I had known that you were alive." He pulled his hands away from hers and she lamented the loss of his warmth. He ran his hands through his hair. "This is all my fault, Belle, you're hurt like this because of me. If I hadn't doubted you, none of this would have happened." His eyes watered and he closed them tightly waiting for her to scream and yell at him. What he had done was unforgivable.

"Rumpelstiltskin, look at me." She ordered, her voice raspy but strong and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You listen to me Rum, what happened to me wasn't your fault. We both hold equal blame. I never should have kissed you without telling you how I felt first. I caught you off-guard and you were overwhelmed. However, you wouldn't let me explain myself and then you cast me out. We both made mistakes so there is nothing to forgive and we're here now." Her last few words were hoarse and Rumpelstiltskin summoned a cup of water, more specifically, their cup and helped her sit up to drink.

"But Belle, I-"

"Don't you dare, Rum. I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself." She interjected with a fierce gleam shining in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll try, for you, Belle." He acquiesced after a few moments. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for Belle if she asked it of him.

Belle smiled. "Wonderful, now I'm still tired and I'm cold. Warm me up?" She looked up at him imploringly biting her lip.

His jaw dropped open and he gaped at her. "What?"

"I missed you for a long time Rum, I want to be able to wake up and know that I'm not dreaming." She continued to chew nervously on her lip and he folded, knowing he couldn't fight against her.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Ugh, the things I do for you, my dear." He feigned exasperation and she beamed, content with her victory and settled back into the bed watching him expectantly.

He moved to the other side of the bed and just as he was lifting the covers she spoke again. "Are you really going to wear all that leather to bed?"

"Well, no?" He fidgeted uncomfortable with her scrutiny. He wasn't comfortable revealing his scaly skin to her gaze. He didn't think it was appealing and he didn't want her to be repulsed by the sight of him. He sighed inwardly, easily giving in under her innocent blue eyes. 'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.' He thought, remembering Belle's own words. He waved his hand over himself and when the purple haze dissipated he was wearing a simple white tunic top and soft brown breeches.

"That better, my dear?" He asked with a flourish and a manic giggle.

Belle chuckled at his antics. "Much." He bowed theatrically and crawled into the bed and she reached out for him when he didn't move any closer. He followed her touch and, mindful of her injuries, gathered her up into his embrace.

They both let out sighs of contentment and the only sounds in the room was the intermittent cracks from the fire and their soft breathing. Rumpelstiltskin savored her warmth and the feeling of completion. Belle had tucked her head right under his chin and her breath tickled his neck. "I love you, Rum." she mumbled, her voice saturated with drowsiness.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "And I love you, my dearest Belle." She hummed in acknowledgment and he felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep once more. Unable to resist the temptation of sleep any longer, he soon followed her into a peaceful slumber, knowing that at last, things were going in the right direction.


End file.
